Balto and the Purebred Husky
by JustASteveGut
Summary: Balto finds a puppy while finding shelter from a blizzard. Balto decides to take care of the pup. Thanks to Raised By a Wolf for the inspiration.
1. Introduction

**_And So here's another story which takes places sometime before the first movie. This should hopefully be a good story. Anyways... one with the chapter, I guess._**

It was a cold day in the day in the town of Nome, Alaska, there's a blizzard going on at the moment as well. Fortunately for many they were in cozy, warm homes. There was currently a half breed, many have come to call Balto, was heading home after scavenging the buther's scrap bin. As he made a turn down another alley way, one of the half breed's ways of staying out of sight, he noticed a shivering figure, on ground next to a few trash cans. Balto moved in closer and realised said figure was actually a small, black husky puppy, "hey kid?" Called out to the pup... _no response_ Balto knew the pup was alive, otherwise the puppy wouldn't be shivering, or breathing. Balto knew he couldn't just let the poor little guy freeze, but he also feared that this dog wouldn't be fond of being looked after by a wolfdog. Instead of sitting there and pondering about the possible outcomes, and decided to just bring the pup to his boat, scooping up the pup to bring it to a rundown, but decent shelter from the blizzard.

Once on the boat Balto went into the cabin that has been his den, while his adoptive father Boris had a place under deck. After putting his trusty blanket over him and the puppy he went to sleep. Dreams are things that we all always ponder about, and recently our favorite halfbreed has been having a dream where he is at the bottom of cliff near a box of an unknown substance, and a white wolf howling infront of him. Balto suddenly woke up after he felt something snuggle up to him. It was currently noon and the blizzard subsided. He looked down at the puppy that was currently snuggling deeper into his fur, and noticed that pup was actually a male. By simple observation Balto could tell that this pup was also a stray, who by the looks of it, hasn't had a propper meal for quite a while. Balto moved carefully as to not wake the pup so he could go hunting, or find food in the buther's scrap bucket. Despite Balto's best efforts to not wakke the pup up, the puppy woke up and looked straight at him, "who are you?" Asked the pup,"I'm Balto, the one who has brought you here, anyways kid, what is your name?" As Balto said that, he was quite surprised that the pup wasn't actually scared, or possibly not even aware of him being part wolf, "my name is Snow, and thank you, Balto for saving me," the pup replied, "where are you going?" Asked Snow, "just going to find food for you little guy, I won't be long," answered Balto. As he was leaving he was still quite surprised at how calm the pup was.

_Snow's perspective_

It was freezing cold, and the best shelter I could find was a coupple of trash cans in the alley. While I was trying my best to sleep I heard somebody calling out to me, though I wanted to reply, I was currently freezing, hungry, tired, and didn't have the energy to say any thing. Suddenly I felt like somebody had picked me up. After awhile of dangling in the aiir I felt something warm layed on top of me, and something snuggling next to me to warm me up. I slowly drifted into a rather pleasant sleep... only to feel something moving, I soon opened my eyes to see a grey, weird looking husky heading towards an exit. I then assumeed this husky saved me from possibly freezing to death. The husky kind of looked like my father, minus the yellow eyes, which I thought looked really cool! After a short cpnversation, and said husky leaving to find food, I swore I could hear a guy with a weird voice conversing with the husky. I thought it had nothing to with me, so I didn't pay

attention to it. I didn't know what to do, so I just took a nap until he returned.


	2. Getting Aquainted

**_Here's chapter 2 of this story. By the end of Saturday I ;lan to get 2 more chapters up after this one. Afterwards I will update this twice every other week, if I don't then you get every right to hunt me down, and beat it into my head. Anyways, _on with the chapter.**

Balto was heading the the butcher's scrap bucket first since he isn't all that good at hunting. Balto always traveled via rooftop or alley way in order to avoid a certain white and black malamute and his three lackies, Steele, Nikki, Keltag, and Star. After jumping down from the roof, to the nearest balcony, and to the nearest trash can he was right by the scrap bucket, "score!" Whispered Balto for good reason. It was noon, after a blizzard, and the scrap bucket was filled to the brim with scraps. Instead of grabbing one piece, Balto decided to just take the whole bucket, since now he has a puppy to take care of. Balto knew that he couldn't use the rooftops since he is now carrying a surprisingly heavy bucket, so he had to take the alley way. Balto was soon out of town, and now had enough food to last him, Snow, and even Boris for at least a week.

Snow was awoken by a sounnd of heavy metal bucket hitting the deck outside, so he decided to go investagate. Low and behold Balto came back with a bucket full of scraps. Snow didn't know how hungry he was until he heard his stomach growl, "hey, snow if you're hungry you're more than welcomed to have some of the scraps I found," said Balto, "and since you don't seem to have a home yet, why don't I take care of you? If you want me to of course," Snow was taken by surprise at this, normally when he tries to make friends he is chased off for not being useful according to some of the mushers back in his old town, "t-thank you s-sir," said Snow, "hey it's no problem kid, it would kind of be a douche mood to save a pup, and then send said pup back into after a near death experience," replied Balto.

For the next week Balto and Snow were getting to know eachother a bit more. Snow even started calling Balto dad, or pap, and even called Boris uncleduring that time. During said week a rust an cream colored husky named Jenna came to visit, "morning Jenna," greeted Balto, "greetings Balto, " replied Jenna. She then looked down to see a black little puppy sitting next to Balto. She had to admit, the puppy the remarkably cute, and looked like a darker furred, pure bred version of Balto, "why hello there! What's your name lil' guy?" Greeted Jenna, "H-hello ma'am, I-I'm S-Snow," replied a nervous Snow. After thatt short day of playing with the little pup, Jenna always came by with food for him, as she knew Balto couldn't always get ahold of enough food to properly feed a growing pup. Snow took a liking to Jenna as she was really nice to him, and he could tell that his nw, adoptive father had a crush on her(it was that obvious to everybody, but Jenna). Snow couldn't feel any happier about how much better his luck was getting.


	3. The Bottles and Lantern

**_A/N:Hello! I am back with another chapter for this story. I plan on getting this to chapter 4 this weekend so I can get it to the same amount of chapters as my other story. Anyways, on with the story._**

It has been a month since Balto had found Snow, during said time Snow had grown quite a bit, being about the hieght of a child's boot. Snow was now currently playing with two polar bears, Muk and Luk, in a little game of hide in seek. Due to Snow's small, slender physique made him quite the challenge to find for the two cubs, "**(insert Muk noises)**," Muk made a few noises that nobody except Luk can understand, "he says I give up," translated Luk for Muk, "and I agree with him, Snow is way too hard to find!" Complained Luk, "I was hiding under papa's blanket though," said Snow, "I'll try and find an easier spot next time," said Snow.

Balto was currently heading back to his beached trawler, he was dragging a bag and a lantern at moment. The items in the bag may seem like pieces of garbage to many, but for Balto they were the polar ice caps. The wolfdog was planning on show Snow how to recreate the Northern Lights. Snow had always wanted to see them, but they rarely appeared, so Balto thought it would be a nice birthday gift for the pup.

When Balto was nearing the gang plank of the boat. He decided to set up the mini Aurora up later when it was darker. Once Balto hid the lantern and sack, he went up the gang plank, "Balto!" Called Luk, "Muk and I were playing hide and seek with Snow, and he disappeared!" Luk then started panicing a bit. All Balto had to was look up and Muk, and noticed a black tail sticking out of Muk's head, "he's closer than you think, " replied Balto, who was chuckling a bit. After 10 minutes Balto decided to help them out a bit, "hey, Snow can you come out of your hiding spot?" Requestted Balto, "okay, papa!" Snow then jumped off of Muk's back.

It wass nearing sunset, and Balto remembered that he was going to show Snow something. Balto and Snow made it down to the beach, where he had already set eerythinng, but the lantern up. Snow didn't question why there was broken bottles, for whenever Balto wanted to show the purebreed somethinng cool, Balto never failed in showing something that surprised the pup. Balto dragged the lantern behind the bottles, it was still lit, and started mumbling something. The seconds were crawling by, which only made Snow more curious with every passing micro second, "and to the north," mumbled Balto. Snow looked up and saw the Northern Lights recreation Balto had set up, "you're right papa! This is really cool!" Exclaimeed Snow, "now you can show this to somebody extremely special to you, happy birthday son!" Snow then jumped on Balto, "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The pup then went to lick Balto's cheek to show his appreciation. After the little exchange Snow and Balto continued to look at the spectacle until Snow fell asleep, and rested his head on Balto. They stayed like this for the rest of the night..


	4. Balto’s breeding

**AN:this should hopefuly be interesting**

Balto was sitting on the vow of his beached trawler enjoying the weather. It was currently spring in Nome, Alaska it had only been 2 months since Balto had found a small pup named Snow. Snow was a purebred husky who was adopted by the halfbreed. Balto has yet to tell said pup his breeding, which he had promised to do after a little encounter with Steele

_2 weeks ago_

_It was cold, long end to winter, but with it the end of another dog sled race. Balto had promised to show what sled racing lookk like up close. Only after a few turns around Nome's alley system were they in propper veiw of the ending of the race. When the race was over Balto noticed the team that won wasn't Steele's team. Steele was a large, blacck and white malamute who had for reasons unknown to Balto(aside from his breeding) had always despised the poor halfbbreed. Steele stormed off from his team, angered due to his recent lost and after a quick glance, he culd Balto hhhad been watching, "that damn lobo is the reason why I lost!" Pouted Steele._

_Alto and Snow were currently heading home, "oh wow! That was awesome papa!" Said the very hyper puppy, "it sur was kiddo!" Replied Balto, "there you are lobo!" **Dammit! Why now of all times?** Thought Balto, "you're the reason why I lost the race!" Growled the angry Steele, "what are you talking about? Normally you lose a race from poor coordination, or lack of speed, but isn't racing mostly about having fun?" Chimed inn Snow, "well, well, well what do we hae here? A little pup defendiing a lobo eh? Tell me kid, do you even know what's flowing through his veins??" Questioned Steele, "qouls it matter about his breeding? Seeing as papa is the reason why I'm still here. I'd say his personality is what I see, and not some crazed lunatic because of his breeding!" Growled Snow, "Snow... we better run," suggested Balto. Baltto only had to look at Steele's face to tell Steele was getting ready to rip the pup's throat out. After a short chase through town, Balto and Snow managed to get off of Steele's trail, ad sneak ack home..._

**Present day**

"Papa! Papa1 you said you'd tell me today!" Complained Snow, who was currently nudging Balto to make him notice the 8 week old pup. Balto chuckled a bit at the pup's eagerness, "alright kiddo, you ready to finally know about what I'm made of? Question Balto, "I was born ready!," replied the curious pup,"I'm part husky... and part wolf," muttered Balto. Surprisingly Snow didn't remotely terrified, or even all that mad, "whoa... what is it like being part wolf?" Questioned the even more curious pup, "well... you see it's kind of like," thus Balto had realiised thee pup meant every word of what he saiid back in th alley. Balto spent the rest of the day telling Snow what it's like to be part wolf, and some little Wolf tales Balto had hearnt from his mother before she disappeared...

**A/N: so there's chapter 4 for ya. Yeah I thought it would be best to show Snow not really giving a damn about how Balto's part wolf.**

After the day went by Snw was even more cmfortable around Balto, "if only they truly knew you, like Jenna does papa..."

**_To be continued_**


	5. A Day with Jenna

**_AN: oh damn, 3 people are following this, 5 people like this, and 3 of thosee 5 people are currently following it. Uh, in all honesty I expected to post 1 chapter on my first story, and that would be it. Anyways, thanks to thoose following me. Hope I can keep up to your standard :D. Anyways, enough of my stupidity and on with the story!_**

It has een 2 months and 2 weeks since Balto had found, saved, and adopted a purebred husky puppy. The puppy in question is named Snow. During the time Snow had lived with Balto Snow had grown quite a bit, and was currently, as far as Balto knew, 12 weeks old. Today was the day Snow would spend a day with Jenna, Jenna was a husky, who Snow had recently started calling mama, for unbeknownst Jenna, or even Balto, Snow noticed something that could possibly make the snow melt. Snow was rather appy he'd would be spending a day with Jenna, as Jenna ws one of the nicest, besides the wolfdog who saved his life, he had ever met, and always wanted to get a stronger of idea of who Jenna was.

On the boat Snow was playing with Muk and Luk in hide and seek, this time Snow decided to hide in plain sight and act like Balto sleeping with the blankket over his head, "Snow! C'mon or you'll miss your day with Jenna!" Called out Balto, "coming papa!" Replied Snow. Snow then came out from under the blanket and started following Balto off the oat.

The Town of Nome, Alaska actually wasn't that busy due to it being Saturday. Our two cainines made their way over to Jenna's shed, "are you ready, boy? Because the day iis only going to be better from here!" Asked Balto, "of course I am! I can't wait to spend a daay with mama and her human!," replied Snow, who was currently bouncing in excitement. With a scratch on the shed door was all Jenna needed to know who it was, "hello Balto did you bring Snow?" Questioned Jenna. Right on que the hyperactive puppy bounced right on in, and proceeded to give the dog equivlent of a hug, "hi Mama!" Greeted the husky puppy. Jenna then greeted Snow, gave Balto a farewell.

It has been 30 minutes since Balto left. Jenna and Snow were simply talking about small topics, Jenna managed to tell Snow what it's like to have just about eery male in Nome constantly begging her for a date. Snow found it kind of funny how mostof them didn't give up after Jenna had said, "no," multiple times to many of the males. Eventually Rosy, Jenna's human, came in to check up on her dog, "g'mornin' Jen-oH MY GOD A PUPPY!," yelled the little girl. She then imdiately ran out for a couple of minutes, then came back with her father, "see! There's a puppy in there!!" Explained Rosy as she ran to greet Snow, "hello boy! Are you a friend of Jenna?" Snow simply replied with a nod, "can we keep him dad?" Ask Rosy, "I'm afraid not, because he might have an owner, but I guess we can let the little guy stay to play with Jenna," replied the father.

After a quick breakfest Rosy then proceeded to play fetch with Jenna and Rosy. Was would have been hours only felt like minutes to the little pupp, but like all thiings the day has came to an end. Snow wanted to stay the night to which Jenna complied with, "good night, mama," yawned the little pup, "g'night. Snow," Snow had never been so relaxed since the time Balto had taken him in...

**A/N: well there was chapter 5 for ya, all reveiws and constructive critque of my story is welcomed. For those who came here from my other story, I will try and get chapter 5 up on there either tomorrow, or Thursday. Anyways, see ya!**


	6. The Boiler Discussion

**A/N: holy balls people like Kodiwolf, who is the writer of some of my favorite stories likes this! Well... I might as well try and keep up to the 3 new people who had just favorited the story today. For those wondering where the chapter for my other story is, I decided to hold it off until the weekend where I can finally apply more slightly more polished writing style to. For those who also don't care for what I'm about to say, you can skip this part. For those who do can read it if they wish.**

**I honestly never thought people would like these stories I made, and was originally just going to use this website to document little Stories for me to look back on. So the fact that a writers such as Kodiwolf321, or Titanfall seems to think that this is a decent story.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long note, I'm just gonna start the chapter now.**

On a nice, sunny day in the Town of Nome, Alaska was quite busy. Everyone was making their way to daily routines such as work, or school. Snow however, decided to wander around town for a bit. Balto was quite concerned, for obvious reason like how thee people of Nome don't liike him at all. Eventually after some rules were set, Snow was allowed to go into the small Alaskan town. Snow was simply enjoying some sights. The 14 week old puppy kept wondering around until he bumped into something big, "hey, watch where you're- oh sorry kid for snapping at you, it's just been a rough day. Let's just start over, my name is Doc. What is your name?" Questioned the old sait benard, "my name is Snow," greeted Snow, " what's been making it a rough day for you?" Questioned right after, "you see, there is this town meeting to talk about something one of our trusted sled dogs has recently told us about a wolfdog taking care of the pup, and they want to do something before said creature can brainwash the pup," answer Doc, "would you like the come to the meeting?" Asked Doc, "I've got nothing better to do,"

The boiler room where many dogs stayed, rested, and held meetings at. Currently it was packed and there was rumors, "I heard from somebody. That the wolfdog kidnapped a puppy, and knocked out Steele while doing so," speculation was spreading about the topic of Balto and to many, the unknown pup Balto had kidnapped. While Snow was sitting on one of what Doc called jury stands he could hear all of these things. Normally he would either be calm, or hyper puppy, but he wasn't quite happy how people were lying about somebody who had saved his life a couple of months ago, "alright everyone!" Yelled Doc, "as you are all aware according to eye witness reports Balto has kidnapped a puppy, and today we are here to dicuss tthis topic, and find out the identity of the pup, so we can return him to his humans," explained Doc. After multiple dogs had wet up and gave their version of what they've seen of the kidnapping many had said soething among the lines of, "I think that lobo is forcing the pup to look happy!" Which was the more pup friendly way of saying it.

Eventually they decided to ask some of the witnesses for what the pup in question looked like. Most were quite spot on with their description, which only frightned Snow, nt only because they knew of his description, but because he knows they'll bombard the poor little pup with questions. After all the witnesses gave their version of the story, shared escriptions, and gave an opinion Doc started to eye Snow, "everyone, I maybe wrong, but I beleive the pup in question is sitting in this very room with us," announced Doc, "Snow may you come up and tell the story from _your_ perspective," ordered Doc. Normally the pup would be fine, but public speaking had never been the pup's favorite thing in the world, so when he padded over he looked half scared to death. Dispite this he knew he should atempt to make it seem like Balto didn't kidnap him, which would be true, "sir, this wolfdog didn't kidnap me a week ago like you've all think. Infact what he did do was save me from freezing to death in a blizzard, and soon afterwards, became an adoptive parent, and what you've seen last week. He was carrying me because I was sleepy. I would even say that I trust this wolfdog with my life due to how nice he seems to be," Snow did everything in his will to not sound like he was about to faint in exhaustion, "he's lying because that lobo made him!" Shouted one, "youmay not beleive me, but papa really didn't kidnap me. I went with him willingly.

Outside near a window sat Balto. Balto has been watching the whole meeting, he deicided walking in would get it over with, "oh hey papa!" Greeted Snow, who imediately went up to hug the wolfdog, "can we go home? These dogs make me nervous," just by watching Doc could tell that the pup genuinely enjoyed Balto's company, and also seemed to look up to Balto like a pup would a father figure.. Many n the room had similar thoughts as well. Without saying anything else, Balto picked up Snow in his mouth, who had just started dozing off, and headed to his beached trawler. Not one dog tried stopping him.

**_A/N hopes you ejoyed this chapter. Some things metioned may come or may not come up again in later chapters._**


	7. Hunt Gone Wronng

**_A/N: this chapter will be from Snow's perspective. I am only doing it this way to see if you like my 1st person perspectives. The chapter will remain the same if people do. If people don't I might convert it to 3rd person and repost it._**

**_Anyways somebody suggested Steele kidnaps Snow, that idea may come in on a later date. Because I just got a really good idea._**

_It was just another day. _The sun was rising, I just woke up, and saw the wolfdog who, only 3 months ago, adopted me and raised me. While him being part wolf scared me a tiny bit, his gentleness and ability to just e extremely likable once I sat down and talked to him nade any fear I had of him disappear. Today I decided to show my gratitude by catching him something like a rabbit as a way on saying thank you. With the thought in mind snuck past papa, who was still sleeping, and headed towards the woods nearby.

While wandering around the forest for a bit I finally found a rabbit. Unfortunately for me, I was bad at hunting. I simply decided to stalk it until it reached its den and catch it once it tries getting out. The rabbit eventually stumbled into my general direction. With every single step it took towards me felt like a hundred years past between each one. Deciding to just pounce on it I sprang into action. Only by a spark of luck had I even killed it without much of a struggle. Happy at the thought of being able to finally show my thanks I decided to make my way back.

While I was heading back, rabbit in mouth, I felt as thoough I was being watched from a shhoort distance. I merely thought it was me being nervous I kept on going. Suddenly something pounced on me, and had mean pinned to the ground. Not wanting to crush the meal I have just got paws on, I fell on my side, saving the rabbit. After openning my eyes I saw a grey wolf glaring at me, "w-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Was I could mutter. This wolf smirked before howling. I couldn't hae been more terrified. Not only was I not really good at fighting, I wasn't the most muscular dog in town. While by no means was I out of shape, more just outmatched by the wolf. The wolf finally opened his mouth, "you're going to answer to our alpha for tresspassing on our lands, and if he makes the choice, I will enjoy making you suffer!" Growled the unknown wolf.

10 minutes have past since I've been pinned, I still had the rabbit in my jaws, but it only seems like my day can get worst and worst. If I swore if I even make it out alive with the rabbit I wouldn't prank Boris for a year. Eventually a few more wolves showed up, all of which were glaring at me,"get off him," ordered one of the wolves. As soon as it was said I was no longer pinned. It felt like things were getting better, at least it seemed like it was until the same wolf who made the order knocked me out, and my world went dark.

**_A:N welp. Here's the first major conflict up and out there. I will probably swap back to 3rd person in-order to get certain parts into this little and(possibly) 3 part conflict._**

**_RR, Favorite or follow, call this story crap or whatever, and I will be back in the next chapter, or thing I post. Also please tell me what y'all thought of my 1st person pespective atempt._**


	8. Slightly Better Luck

**_AN: wowers, people seem to enjoy what im doing. Anyways imma be doing a mixture of 1st person and 3rd person over what I dubbed the Bad Luck arc, then iit'll be back to 3rd person after said arc. If you hae anythiing against this 1st/3rd person mix then I suggest you pm me to say so. Anywas, on with the Bad Luck Arc!_**

Balto had just woken up. He knew Snow had left, but thought he was heading to Jenna's place for the day. Balto decided to do a bit of hunting so he could feed Snow when the pup returned. It was nearing summer, so game would be easier to find, as well.

As Balto got nearer and neaer to the forest he caught a small scent... it smelled like Snow and at least 4 wolvs hav been in the area. Balto started panicking for his adoptive son could e dead, and Balto wasn't even there to protect him. He knew he needed help, but the only dogs in town that would een help him were Doc and Jenna...

_Snow's perspective_

I was finally starting to wake up, my head hurts, and papa must be worried sick about me, I just wanted to get papa a breakfest in bed as the humans called it, and instead I'm in what appears to be a wolf den, "oh, you're awake," said a voice, "w-who are you?" I muttered. A wolf followed by two other wolves then came into the den, all of which were extremely terrifying, "I am the alpha of this pack, and I am here to ask you two simple questions," said the alpha. Papa has told me that sometimes saying the wrong thing to an aplha was a bad idea, one wrong word and I was dead, "what are the questions?" I asked, "why were you in our territory? And why did you think it was a good idea to hunt our game?" Questioned the alpha. I then realised i didn't have the rabbit I caught for papa, but that was the least of my concerns,"I-I was in your territory for a rabbit, and I hunted it for a wolf in a trawler who had saved my life during the winter. I didn't know ithis was your trritory at the time," I decided to leave out the fact that said wolf was part dog, or from what papa has told me, wolves, nor dogs llike hybrids, "since you haven't hurt anybody, and you're just a pup we might not kill you understand?" Said the alpha I nodded,"you may also keep the rabbit you caught f you agree to never come back here as well." This day was getting slightly etter.

What felt like hours of the alpha and the elder wolves discussing, they decided to mark me so they know ifit's me on their territory again. The mark was simply a scar, which normally would've hurt, but since it wasn't getting executed I was all for it. Right before I was about to leave they handed me a rabbit, the same one I have hunted down. After a few directions to Nome I headed hime...

**_Back to 3rd person, in Nome _**

"What do you mean Snow's missing?" Asked Jenna. Balto had ran into town in order to ask for as much help he could find, "a bunch of wolves took him Jenna, and I know you don't have to, but can you help me find him?" Asked the halfbreed," Balto, he's just as mch my adoptie pup as he is yours, and what adoptive mother would I be, if I just let Snow die?" And with that they went into the woods to find Snow.

Thing weren't looking too great, out ofthe only two possible options to help Snow, only Jenna wanted to help.

_Snow's perspective_

I was heading home when I realised tha I was actually ost. The wolves told me their territory ended a coulpe of miles east, and Nome was west... i was heading south the whole time. AfterI finally figured out which way was west it was getting dark. Finding a temporay den I hid in it, keeping the rabbit with me until I can get home and give it to papa...

**_Jesus I don't know how well I'm doing with little story arcs like these. The 3rd and hopefully final part shoould be out tomoorow. Let me know how youlike these little sory arcs, and I'll see ya later._**


	9. Snow’s Home

**AN if noody got an update fr last chapter, it was probablly my fault since I kinda reuploaded chapter 1 with fixed grammar mistakes, and that counted as chapter 8 to the website and app until I rerrarange them. Anyways, that's not why we're here,. We're here for chapter 9 of this story! Holy shit chapter 8? Jesus I thought I would get like 5 chapters out, and then be burnt out on thhis story. Welp, on with the Bad Luck arc(if anybody can come up with a better name pleae let me know.)**

3rd person Snow

_It has been about a week since Snoow has went missing, many would've given up by now, but Snow wabted to gohome and just snuggle up to Balto again. The rabbit has been the cause to all of, was well reserved due to Alaska being like a giant freezer. Snow had decided to follow an old trail that was used by sled dogs instead of lying on the wilderness._

_Eventually Snow did make his way to an ocean's shore. He was nearly home, and he coldn't wait to juat take a nap while snuggled up to Balto, or Jenna's fur. He headed further on, starting the home stretch._

Balto 3rd person

_after the week Balto and Jenna has started searching, a few Dixie and Sylvie, Jenna's best friends, tried helping as hat later given up. Even Jenna was finding hard to beleie Snow was even alive if he went in the forest._

_ Blato was startng to heead out of town and back to the trawler, until he heard a howl... there was one other that howled, but wasn't a wolf dog, it was a certain husky puppy. Snow was nearby. Balto ran out towards Jenna's shed. After he barged in spouted out what many heard as gibberish, "Balto, slow down," said Jena, "I heard Snow howling! He's nearby somewhre!"_

Snow's perspective 1st person

_When I saw the town I couldn't help howling as hard as I could. While I was infact a husky, living with a wolfdog can give yo some habbits you probably wouldn't have done otherwise. After howling I picked up the rabbit and headed towards the trawker... I was finally home. Only a couple of minutes returning two certain polar bears gave me a massive hug, you're back!" Cried out Luk. I coudln't have been happier._

_3rd person_

When Balto made their way up the gang-plank late they saw Snow getting hugged to death by Muk and Luk, "Snoow!" Screamed the two of them, "Mama! Papa! I can explain why I went out into the woods," said Snow, head low, "I just wanted to catch a rabbit for papa," as he said this we went down the gang-plank and came back up with a rabbit in his mouth, "Snow, that was thoughtful of you, but we still need a propper punishment," said Jenna. After this she and Balto started to mumbling with each other for a couple of minutes, Balto then lookked up, "Snow aftter some careful consideration of why you went out into the woods, and that you went into the woods. The only punishment we can think off," Balto stopped for dramatic effect before smirking, "the tickle train," finished the half breed, "_oh no, anything, but that!" Cried out Snow. The only thing that can be heard for miles was Snow's laughing._

After everything was saiiid and done, Snow did actually get punished by having to sleep under alto' blanket from now on. So he couldn't leave wiithout Balto noticing. Snow would've normally complained,but after a week of running from wolve, running into trees, and lack of sleep made him a completteely mellowed out dog. Snow was still happy since he was snuggled up to oth of the dogs he considered family, for the first time in a week.

**_AN: so that was the bad luck arc(or insert betteer name here). Tell me how you think I did on it, imma go take a nap since this was way out of my comfort zone._**


	10. Snow’s Origins

**_AN: so the last 3 chapters were the first story arc i did, and i have to admit, my pacing and way of telling said arc was pretty weak, my sytle of pacing simmply isn't fit for story arvs, therefore i think whenever i do something drastic, such as wolves kidnapping Snow, it's just one really long chapter with slower pacing. The 3rd and 1st person mixed experiment also didn't helpout the story arc, so I will only use 1 perspective a chapter, such as if it starts ut 3rd person, it will remain 3rd person throughout the duration of the chapter. If there are anymore flaws, you see, don't be afraid to tell me through a DM, revveiw, or etc. i can take the thoughtful critics who actually leaves me a flaw list that i can improve on, rather than constantly being told im doing a good job when sometimes I know I didn't. Anyways, if you prefer me doig stry arcs whenever something significant to be a multi chaptered thing with a slower pacing, or one long one like I said/? Lemme know after you're done reading the chapter I pln on putting out. Anyways, sorry for the long AN, there's just been something on my chest eery since I made the 2nd part to the story arc. anyways this chapter that should give you a good idea of Snow's origin._**

It has been 1 week siince Snow and his sibling were orn. During the week it has mstly een him exploring, playing with his sister, or figuring out how to speak. Everyday was like this for at least two weeks. On the first day of the 3rd week, it trned out his mother's human, could only afford to take care of his mother, and one pup. Unfortunately for the young pup, he was the one to get the oot, while he was somewhat glad his sister Blizzard would be safe and sound, he was upset about probably never being able to his his mother and sister again.

After a day of wondering around Snow found the butcher's scrap bin, and managed to snag a good piece, "hellp little brat, what are you doing?" Asked an unknown voice. Snow turned around to see a malamute, who seem super nice a chinook, a small husky, and a chow chow standing infront of him, "and whyy are you taking something we were waiting all day for?" Said the malaute whilemaking a gestur to the nice, big, juicy stack of ris the utcher set out for the dogs of Nome. Instead of trying to talk it out, Snow grabbed the ribs, and sprinted to the nearest crawlspace, "Damn you little brat!" Yelled the malamute.

It has been 3 days since the incident with the malammute, and the ribs were nearly gone, but the poor pup was too scared to come out. "From this point forward I should be a it more careful withh who I meet," the pup thought to himself. Snow finally came out of the crawl space, which was acually quite far from where he had entered. Deciding town really wasn't the best option, he headed for the woods.

In the woods he simply kept walking around until he spotted a wolf. The wolf turned its head towards him, and started aproaching him. Snow was scared for the last thing his mom told him before he was forced to leave was, "be wary of wolves, for they mostly do not like us dogs, and interactions between our species mostly end in violence. The wolf finally made his way over to the husky, and Snow noticed she was actually female, and like him at least 3 weeks old, "hello! Greeted the wolf, "h-hi," said Snow. Silence fell on the two for a couple of minutes until the she-wolf broke it, "if you do not have a home, I can ask my parents if they'd let you stay,"t-thank you,".

They've been heading in what he assumed was the direction of the wolve's pack, and for some reason, he was already in love with her, probably since she didn't try killing him like tha malamute did, or the fact that she had cute little eyes, "hi papa!" Said the she-wolf, hello, Siku, how was your-" he paused at the sight of Snow for a second, "Siku, where did you find this dog?" Asked the older wolf, "he was just wandering through the forest, and I don't think he has a home, " said Siku, "besides, I don't think he is like most dogs since he hasn't attacked me like you and mama said they would, " exlained Siku, "I will discuss this with your moher, you young huskywhat is your name?" Questioned the wolf, "S-snow s-sir," said the husky puppy.

After 30 miinutes a female wolf came in, "mama!" Exclaimed Siku, "Hello, dear," she looked over at Snow, "you are more than welcomed to stay with us, and if you acept living with us, we'd like to say welcome to the Alpha's family!" Said the mother of siku. With this Snow's eyes lit up, "s-sure, if you want me too, I guess, " said Snow, who was still unsure if he even had to right to live in such a higgh ranked family. Noticing this, Siku's father chuckled a bit the pup was much more respectful of wolves than most dogs.

The next week was Snow getting aquainted with everyone, he had grown quite a huge crush for Siku, and am even higher respect for wolves, but he always felt out of place, "mama, papa, I wish to make my way back to the town of which I came," said the husky, "I thought you liked it here, and we know you have a crush on our daughter that you, and her are oblvious to," said the father, "I do love it here, but the wolves keep giving me stranges looks, and some seem mad that their alpha is letting a dog live with them, and I can't have the wolves of this pack losing respect of kind people such as yourselves simply because they wish to help me," explained Snow, "that is very thoughtful, but are you sure you want to do this? If you go back you proably won't be able to last long with living as a stray as you call it," said the mother. To this Snow only nodded, "well, we can't stop you, but if you ever so which, we will welcome you back, and please do come back someday, our daughter has simillar feelings that you share for her. With this in mind Snow headed back to Nome.

While he was on his way back he could tell there is going to be a blizzard. He wasn't bothered too much by this, for he was only half a mile away from Nome, but those words kept going through his mind, "she has feelings for you too," to him, he simply didn't understand why such a nice wolf like Riku, woul enjoy the company of a stray _husky_ like him, but didn't press on further. One thing is for sure thoouggh, he was going to go back when he is an adolescent and thank Siku and her parents for their hospitality.

Some time later it was snowing hard, and Blizzard had fund two trash cans to hide in between for the hope of not freezing to death. Seeral hours have gone by, and Snow could feel his body going num, he simply lied there constantly shivering, hoping he'd make it thrugh. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a voice, "hey, kid?" He then woke up to the sight of a husky that looked kind of weird, with some features of that of a wolf

**_AN: this chapter is a LOT longer than what I expected it to be, but it was fun giving Snow a bit more of an origin than what I originally gave. This should also explain why Snow isn't as scared of Balto when it was fairly clear to him that Balto might've been part wolf. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter/prechapter to chapter 1._**


	11. Reunited With Another

**AN:hey guys. Today's chapter should be a fun one. Snow will be visited by a loved one he hasn't seen since he was 3 weeks old. The only way to find out who is y readying the chapter. Note: I broke one of the rule I said in my last AN, but that's only for this chapter only.**

A human family has always been something most dogs live with, but for Snow, ever since he was thrown out from his mother's human he had never wanted a human family ever. Not only did he have the best adoptive family he could sk for, but sometimes he wonders what if he wasn't the one who'd been force to live on the street? Dispite all of these questions Snow was focused on getting something from the scrap bin over by the butcher's shop.

After managing to get ahold of a nice sausage from the bin he heard a human say something that caught his ears,"come on Blizzard!" Snow looked up to see a husky no older than 11 weeks old go up to a young human. This husky was also a female... could it be? His long lost sister? Has he found her? When the time arises he will try and ask her if she was hhis sister, but that can wait. He wanted to go back home.

**_Blizzard's perspective_**

I heard my boy call for me, and like any husky, I went up to him. My life has been extremely fortunante for one reason, and the reason was when my mother's human couldn't take care of both me, and my sibling, he kicked one of us out. While I wish my brother could've stayed, I was kind of glad I didn't get kicked out. While I was walking away with my human I noticed a dog staring at me. This dog looked strikingly similar to my brother, but it ccouldn't be him, ther was no way he could've made it on his own.

**_Back to 3rd person for the rest of the chapter_**

It was the next day everyone, and every dog was going througgh their daily routines. Blizzard's human has went to school for the day, which gave her time to try and find that husky that had been staring at her yesterday. She decided to wait by the butcher's scrap bin, as that was where he was by last time she saw him...

Snow was heading towards the scrap bin as usual, this time with Balto so Balto could carry the bucket back to the boat for Muk and Luk. Once the duo had made it Snow saw her... it was the husky from yesterday, "hello, I am Blizzard, what is yours?" Greeted the female, "I'm Snow, and this is my papa," replied Snow. After sevral minutes of studying eachother they finally realised something, "you're my sister!", exclaimed Snow, "and you're my brother!" Yelled Blizzard. Balto simply watcched on as he watched the two give the cainine equivlelent of a hug, "wait second," said Blizzard as she looked over towards Balto, "aren't you that wolfdog everybody's been talking abouut?" Asked the young husky, "yes, I am the wolfdog," answered Balto, "and the best dad I can ask for!" Exclaimed Snow, "wait, this whole time you were being taken care of by a wolfdog?" Asked Blizzard to which the humanless sibling nodded.

From there they told eachhother how their lives was like eer since they've been seperated. Balto then took Blizzard and Snow to his hidden Northern Lights recreation which Blizzard found to bbe absolutely amazing. Eventually, like all things must come to an end, but Blizzard thought otherwise,"we woulc meet agin sometime next week, Snow," said Blizzard, "you're right, but I'm still going to miss you like crazy!" And with a sibling nuzzle that the two went back to their homes, both glad to know that hheir sibling was still alive, and were both happy to finally do what siblings got to do, which they barely had, eachother.

**AN: Imma end it there.**


	12. Ruining An Ego

_This is to set up for the next chspter. Also trigger warning: there is some cursinng._

Snow had always wanted to be a sled dog ever since he has seen the race with Balto oh so long ago. Since the past few weeks Snow has been running for 3 hours a day, constantly competing in little races between dogs, and often coming out on top. Whille Snow was still only 15 weeks old, he was quite large for a dog his age, almost half the size of Balto, and as he grew, his muscles had grown with him, helping him persue his dream of being a decent sled dog.

One daay was a very special day for Snow, he would be racing against a ledgend in town, or who he dubbbed an asshole, Steele. Steele has had the golden color given to winners of the All Alaskan Derbi. Balto has heard of what Snow was about to do, so e decided to encourage him, "Snow, even if you don't win, you did your best, and your the best pup a wolfdog can ask for," said Balto. Snow smiled a bit before heading off to the starting line. Jenna was also watching from a far. She was hopinng Snow would win, as that would booost the pup's cofidence, and knock the oh so high ego drop a few pegs.

The race was about to begin, "I'm surprised you even showed up, lobo lover!" Taunted Steele. To this Snow made no reply, as he was more focused on the race starting up. Every dog was watching, most of whiich to cheer Steele on, "on your marks!" Yelled a jude, "get set!," followed up another, "go!" And with that the race was on.

Every step was another step to catching up to Snow, who surprisngly to many, was running faster than Steele ever could _the training must've paid off a lot_ thoughht Snow as he speeded farther and farther from Steele, whoo was looking quite angry about possibly losing to a pup.

If anybody could see well enough they could tell Steele was pissed the hell off, he was runing at his hardest, and a pup of all things was out running him by 10 fee_ if that damn brat wins, I will tear him a new one _thought Steele.

To everybody but Balto, who'd known aboout Snow's training, had beaten Steele by a good distance. Several humans caught note of this, "I want that dog on my team!" Said one of the mushers who'd been watching, "no1 I want him!"said another. Many of the dogs went up to congratulate Snow for beating Steele of all dogs, "you've got talent kid!" Said a dog, who by Snow knew as Togo, Togo was one of the only dogs in town who didn't outright hate Balto, "you did good kid!" Said another. After a couple of minnutes Snow decided to go home

Steeele was absolutely furious. A god damn pup had beaten him! What made things worse, is that several humans caught note of it, and many have een ignoring him, and trying to figure out the mysterious pup who'd just beaten the championship dog, "Star, Nikki, Keltag I have a plan."

Back at the boat, a few dogs came oover to party with Snow, who despite constantly saying he didn't want to, and went to sleep snuggled up to Balto, but before he could sleep he felt somebody enter the boat house, said someody was no toher than his sister Blizzard, the dog came over and snuggled up onto Snow, who was on the poor wolfdog underneath them, luckily theey caught note of this, and got up for a second so Balto can crawl out from underneath them, "brother, I am so proud to have a big bro like you!" Said the sibling.

The next morning Snow woke up, who was snuggled up with his adoptiv father, and sister, he was still tired from the mad dash he made, but he couldn't be happier. He had just beaten Steele of all people. Instead of getting up to do something in town, he decided to just sleep in...

**_AN: this was fun to write. Steele's pissed, and it's because of Snow. I'll let you guys wonder about what Steele might do._**


	13. Steee’s Plan in Action

**_Well, here goes nothing. I actually planned this chapter out, instead of improving it. Hopefully a well thought out one(like what I did with Snow's Origins) will out do my other ones. I decided to use the Steele kidnapping, but with a twist here and there, hopefully there's enough of those here to not suck._**

"You mean you want you kidnap Snow?" Asked a chinook, who many know as keltag. Recently a puppy named Snow has defeated Steele in a race, and multiple mushers, children, even some dogs started to love Snow the puppy, who to many, has great potential, while thoughs who do not know of Snw's age, actually wanted to date the 16 week pup. Steele and his lackies were currently planning out to make Snow pay for hurting Steele's pride, "wouldn't it be a bad idea due to the fact that he's no longer a small puppy?" Questioned a small husky known as Star, "yeah yous see, he has to pack a punch to be yous boss," comentted Nikki. While his team mates disucssed thiis, Steel had a plan already in his mind. He wasn't going to kdnap Snow, no he was going to torture the pup, "Keltag, Nikki you know of that pup's sister?" Asked Steel, "yeah boss!"she maybe the key to our plan."

In the boiler room Snow and his sister Blizzard were lying in a room, which had been where aparty was thrown for Snow's accomplishment, and it was getting quite late for the two of them. With a nuzzle goodboy the two headed to their respective homes, Snow with Balto, and Blizzard with her human. While on her way back Blizzard heard something rush by through the night, "Snow? Big brother? Are you pulling a prank on me?" Asked the pup. There was no response, a second later she felt something ram into the back of her head, and her world went dark...

The next day Snow woke up and nuzzled Balto. To many Balto was just a stray, a wolfdog, or to otheers a disgrace, ut to Snow Balto was his savior, his protector. "Just five more minutes Boris," mumbled Balto. Deciding to just let his adoptive father sleep in, he headed into town to look for his and Balto's meal.

Blizzard woke up to the a mamalmute, when her vision fully cleared she saw 3 other dogs in the rom besides the malamute, who she figured was the one Snow had beaten a week ago, "morning sunshine, you're the key to something I hope will be a fun day," said Steele. With that theey dragged her out of the room and into an alley way...

Snow had finally made his way to the butcher's scrap bin, in it were several good pieces of nneat that should be enoguh for him and Balto. While smiling he grabbed a piece, "hello, Snow," said a voice all too familiar, "what is it now? Steeke, I do not care for what you have to say," sad Snow, "when you figure out who I've got, you will, Keltag, bring out our firend, " said Steele. Snows eyyes widened a bit as he saw his little sister being dragged out by one of Steele's lackies, "okay, Steele I'lllisten to wat you have to say, or do what you want me to, but please do not hurt her, I beg of you!" Pleaded Snow, "that's more like it! How about this Snow? We let her go, and we get to tortur you until we break your legs?" Asked Steele, "Snow! Don't!" Cried Blizzard, "I will, just let her go first," sreplied Snow, after letting Blizzard go, and letting her say good bye they took Snow.

Balto had just woken up to see Blizzard run into the boat house, she was clearly tired and worried about something, "Balto! Steele took Snow," cried Blizzard, before she could say anything more, Balto ran out the door in search of the little young husky.

Snow had een taken to the shed of Steele's musher, and was currently surrounded by Steele, infront of him, Star blocking the doorway, which Snow didn't think was very clever, but knew Star could hold out long enough for Steele or the other two dogs behind him. Seeing as there was virtually no way out, Snow figured he might as well take some comfort that he played the role of the older sibling, "now let's begin shall we?" Said Steele before he pounced on Snow.

Snow soon woke up up to Steelestanding above him, "you better stay awake you little shit, I want you to feel every ounce of pain I will cause you," growled Steele. Instead of waiting foor Steele to do anything more, Steele kicked Steele was knocked off by a grey blur.

Balto with his wolf's nose to help track down Where Snow and Steele were. Luckily Balto manged to come iin time to see Snow being pinned by Steele, fear was plastered on the poor dog's face. Not wanting to just sstand and watch, he headbutted Star, and tackled Steele. Effectively knocking out Star, and disorienting Steele. Before Nikki or Keltag could react, Balto and Snow made a mad dash to the boat. They were safe for now...

A day Later Snow decided to do the unthinkable... Snow went into town with Blizzard. While dogs came up and greeted Snow, he told each dog who had greeted him to g to the boiler rooom. Once everyone was there Snow started speaking, "as you all know, I beat STeele last week, but I all want you to know that Steele secretly had a n injured paw when we were racing," said Snow before heading out, "Snow, why did youdo that?" Asked Blizzard, "this way people will go back towrshipping Steele, and hopefully with all the attention back on him, he won't atempt to hurt you ever again," answered Snow, "now c'mon, your human mst be worried sick abut his cute, little angel hasn't been home for two days now wouldn't he?" Said Snow before they heaaded to Blizzard's home.

**_Well that was chapter 11. Hope the people reading this liked it. Thank you daniel for the idea, nd I hope you like the twist I decided to put on it. Lemme know if I should go back to improving my chapters, or planning them out like I did with this, and Snow's Origins? Lemme know. RR._**


	14. Snow’s Hunting

**_I am on a role when it comes to me writing chapters I haen't wrote on the fly.. this is kind of a mixx of improv and planning, where I have a set goal for a chapter, but improv everything that happens in order for the characters get to such a point. Hopefully this new hubrid writing style works for the readers of this story. Anyways, I will see you on the other side._**

It was a nice, warmer than usual day in the town of Nome. Everyone was quite happy with the weather, for it is normally below freezing. Snow was simply sprawled out on the deck, letting the wind flow through his fur, while the sun warmed him up a bit. Balto on the otherhand was preparing to get several things ready. Today was the day Snow learned how to hunt, so if he ddn't get a good meal from te utcher's scrap bin, or if Jenna couldn't sneak out food for the young pup, Snow could have an extra alternative. For food, "Snow c'mon! You're finally going to learn how to hunt properly!" Called the wolfdog, "coming papa!" Replied Snow,

The two were finally a trail, "now, Snow you're going to learn how to seak up on prey as queitly as possible," said Balto. Most of the day had been Snow findinng sometjimg, chaising it, and tripping over branche that have fallen. Balto had also tried teaching Snow the boundaries of two nearby wolf packs. Snow caught up on many things invlving wolves. One being a pack who has kidnapped Snow, and one Snow was well aware of, the pack that he has lived in for a short while as a pup before living ith the halfbreed.

Three weeks later Snow was roughly 19 weeks old, and during those three week, Snow had gotten to the point where he can hunt down rabbits, caribou where too big of an animal for a single cainine to take down. Everyday was also quite normal. Most mushers were still trying to find out who hee was, and most dogs stopped talking to him after he ltold them of Steele's fake injury, but he did not care, for he had his siblinng, his outcast of a father, Uncle Boris, and the polar bears, and he was satisfied with how his life was at the moment.

On the first day of the forth week, something was different. Snow is attempting, even though Balto had told himm not to, hunt down a caribou.. after finding a few minutes of wandering, Snow caught scent of caribou somewhere north, and headed in that general direction.

After an hour or two Snow had found the caribyy get sniffed out. Before he could react, a female wolf and several others had pounced on the caribou in coordination that would make most sled dogs jeallous, took it down. Snow tried sneaking off, but the unfortunately he acidently stepped on a twig. In one swift motion, the female who'd led the hunt on the caribou rushed him, and effectively ppinned him to the ground, "what are you doing here, dog?" Asked the female, "Snow ma'am," answered Snow. As this was said some murmurs amongst the hunting party started murmuring, and the female's eyes grew a bit wider, "Snow you say... by chance were you taken care of by two wolves when you wre a pup?" Asked the she-wolf. After some thinking his eyes widened in shock, "Siku? Is that really you?"

**_Haha, a cliff hanger. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Lemme know if I shoud simply stick to imrov, planned out chapters, or a hybrid of the two? To get a good idea on the hybrid, this chapter was a hybrid, for planned out ones, look at Snow's origins, for improv, anything before Snow's origins is a good example. Also this one is shorter, but I got the idea I needed for possibly ending the story, and hopefully do so in a good manner, in the next like 7-10 chapters. Anyways RR, or don't._**


	15. Snow’s Wolf Family

**_This'll be a good old chapter that I hope will be good. On with the story!_**

"Siku is that you?" Asked Snow. The she wolf nodded, Siku was a she wolf that had found him when he was 13 weeks old that had also tallked her family into letting him stay, and now they were reunited. The moment Siku had gotten off of him, Snw imdiately gave her the cainine equivlelent of a hug, "it's great to se you again!" Exclaimed the young husky, "how ae mom and dad?" He questioned, "they're doing well, they've been somewhat excited ever since a wolf dog visited a week ago," answered Siku she then turned to the other wolves, "we shall bring him with us," ordered the she=wolf.

Awhile dragging the caribou Siku decided to strike up a conversation, "so Snow, why were you out here again in the first place?" Asked Siku, "a wolfdog named Balto has been teaching mme how to hunt properly, so I decided to go hun a caribou to see how much I've learnt," answered Snow, "are you reazy? Caribou take at least 4 wolves to take down, and even then there's a chance that one of them will get injured!" Qestioned the young wolf, "well, you know me, always doing stupid stuff," said Snow.

While the two were talkinng one of the wolves, a wolf queitly growled at Snow, this wolf was kown by many in the pack as Baron, who like Siku wasn't even a year old, but thinks that Siku was his, and his alone, {hey,stopp growling at our guest, he's not showing any sign of agression, so nor should we show agression to him," said an older wolf, "you know the rules, and one of them is we don't growl at passive guest," scolded the wolf.

Once in the den site the wolves dragge the caribou into the storage den, where most of their game was stored, the ones not in charge of such a duty went to their dens, or to what ever they planned on doing. Snow was going to help drag it to the storage then, but one of the wolves stopped him, "you don't have to y'know," said one of the wolves, "you should go get reaquainted with the alphas," said another, "yes sir," said Snow, while he wanted to help, he did wish to meet up with the twolves who had taken are of him for a short while, "come on, Snow I wil lead you to our den," said Siku.

Once they reached the alpha's den Siku stopped, "guest first," said Siku, "no, ladies first," retorted Snow, "Siku did you bring a guest?" Saud an all too familiar voice, the voice of his adoptive wolf mother. The older wolf poked her heaad out of the cave, "so how'd your hunt go- Snow! You're back!" Cried the alpha female, "hi mom," said Snow as he embraced her, "where's dad?" Asked Snow, and as soon as it was said the wolf in question came outside to see what the fuss was about,"Snow! It is so glad to see you again! Balto had told us how you were," said the alpha male. "Wait, mom, dad you know Balto, "of course! We caught him hunting on our land, and we smelled a bit of you on him!" Said his adoptive father.

For several hours Snow had been trying to get caught up with what is wolf family has been doing, every now and then getting into a little squable, "you're right dear, they are right for each other," said Robris as the two puppies argued, oblvious to what the two adults' had just discorved soething they couldn't understand.

Snow, while reluctant did have to head ack to Balto, as to not give the halfbreed a hard attack. After he said his farewells to the wolf family Snow began making his way back, smiling that his wolf family was doing well, and he would soon be back to stay the next spring...

**_AN: well that was fun, I hope you liked it, let me know i the reveiw box, if you disliked it, the reveiw box works for citics too. If you wanna see more I recomend following the story, or don't. Whatever you do after reading the chapter is up to you. I guess._**


	16. Balto Knows

_**So, this is gonna be an averag chapter, ut from Batlo's perpsective, since I haven't been giving him a lot of scenes throughut this story. This is my second atmept at a first person perspective, so hopefully it goes well.**_

I had just woken up, Snow is sleeping oon top of me, whiich is odd since I'm the one who's normally sleeping in. Everythiing seemed pereect, the pup who had became my adoptive son is snuggled upto me, Boris and the bears are off doing something. Today I just wanted to spend time with Snow, and see where he's been going recently in secret.

A couple of hoours later, Snow woke up and started towards the woods. Knowing he'd probaly see me if I got too close, he would see me, so I made sure there was a good 10 meters between us. As he was walking he stopped, and howled, he howls quite a bit for a purebred husky, but I guess he started doing that after spending so much time near me.

An hour after Snow had howled a female wolf came out, no older than Snow too, and if she was, she couldn't have enn older than him by a week, "hey Snow," hearing this peaked mmy interest, I knew that one of th two wolf packs nearby had taken care of Snow bfore I found him, since he smelled likke he'd been cuddled u[p to one when I met Snow, "hey, Siku how is it going?"asked Snow.

As the two were conversing, I noticed something circling around them towards me, I turned and saw Rubris, the wolff who'd captured me once, who'd also found out took care of Snow before I met him, "you were curious to what Snow was doing, weren't you?" Questioned Rubris I simmly nodded, "just from watching you can easily tell both harbor feelings for one another, but they don't know it," Rubris kept going until he turned and lookked me in the eyes, "you see it too, don't you?" after recounting how the twohave acted near eachother I spoke, "yeah, infact it is extremely obvious."

After what seemed like hours Snow and Siku looked to the sky for a few moments, "the sun is going down..." I heard Snow reply with a simple yep before they headed back to their respectie homes, for Snow, my boat, for Siku where her family's den is.

On my way home I thoought aboout how Snow liked Siku, and I didn't have anything aginst it, but their pups, if they ever come into town might get harrased for being half wolf by Steele, and so many others. Knowing that Snow loved Siku, while knowing how dogs and wolves looked down on dog and wolf couples, I still couldn't believe how fast the young pup has grown since I found him in that alley way. When he wishes to go back o the Siku's pack so he could spend the rest of his life with her, I would understand. They grow up so fast...

**_So that was the chapter, hoped you liked it. Hopefully I can figgure out if this is how you do propper first person, and if it's not, then imma try and google how to. That always works. Anyways, thanks for reading, if you want you can tell me if i did a good, or shit job. See ya in the next thing I write._**


	17. The Weird Meeting

**_So this is gonna be a bit shorter, due to the fact that I have almost broke my hand during gym class, so I hope you kind people can understand why this is fshorter, if it is, hopefulyl this new injury doesn't effect the quality of this chapter. Anyway, enough of me being a dingus, and on with the story!_**

Snow decided today was the day that Siku and his sister Blizzard meet each other. For weeks he'd been wanting to get them to, and since it was nearing the end of summer, he thought now was as good time a time as any to introduce one to the other.

Snow started heading towards Bizzard's home, since it would bbe smarter to not bring Siku into a town of dogs, who hate wolves, and humans who would shoot wolves on sight. Once there he padded around back to the back gate. After a couple of minutes of waiting his younger sister finally came out, "hello, Snow," greeted the younger husky, "mornin' sis, ready for the surprise I have today?" Asked the older sibling, "I was ready the day I was born!" Answered Blizzard. Recently, despite Blizzard being younger, had actually grown a bit bigger than Snow, which secret made him jealous. After awhile Snow and Blizzard headed off.

Siku had woken up just a 30 minutes today. Snow said he was going to show her a surprise today, and she was already on her way to heir usual meeting spot near a decent sized den, and small pond. She was hoping Snow's surprise was wakinng up this early, but most of the time his surprises were good. She finally made it to the meeting spot, and headed into the den to wait for Snow.

Snow and Blizzard were still on their way to the spot. After an hour of walking they made it to a small pond and den, "brother, is this the surprise?" Asked Blizzard, "no, the surprise is inside of the cave," answered Snow, and with that they entered the cave. Inside the cave was the she wolf, "good morning, Snow, who's this?" Asked Siku, "my little sister Blizzard. Blizzard meet Siku, the wolf I met when I was 3 weeks old." Blizzard kept looking at the she wolf before nudging her brother, "is she your girl friend?" Asked Blizzard, "where'd you get that idea?" Said Snow, who's fur was turning a sligghtly lighter color than it had a moment ago.

Afer a couple of minutes of Snow turning into a candle, and Siku trying extremely hard to not look emberasseed they finally sat down and began to talk about small things until, "I'd like to say thank you for taking care of my brother for a short while, I can see why he howls so much when he isn't remotely wolf,' said Blizzard, "well he could pass as a wolf if we were to give him the wild treatment," said Siku. Blizzard got the message and the two of them turned to Snow, "um, what are you two doing?" Asked Snow before being dragged out of the cave. After he was dragged him out of the cave they threw him in the pond,"and that's how you convert a dog into a wolf," said Siku before she and Blizzard started laughing," this is humiliatig," said Snow before he went back in the cave.

After several hours Snow and Blizzard needed to head back, wanting to get home before it got too late, "later Siku!" Said Snow and Blizzard efore they headed off, "Snow you have gotten extremely light recently," said Blizzard, "sis, please don't rub that in," said the older sibling, "and what's with the way you act near Siku? It's like you like her or something," said the younger sibling. One look was all she needed to see that Snow did indeed love Siku, "don't worry bro, your secret's safe with me."

**_Hopefully that was a good chapter, hope y'all liked it._**


	18. A Love Iginites

**_AN: so this chapter took awhile to put up, mostly me being lazy, so gopefully this new longer chapter suffices. From now on in the story, each chapter takes place after 3 months, so I can pick up the pace and give this story a propper ending. Anyways, let's get ths shit started._**

Snow was laying out on the deck of a cold winter of 1824. Everything seemed to be going great, the now young adolescent is simply taking some lerisure time to just rellax for once, but like with all things, life loves not giving everyone what they want. Right as Snow was about to take a a nap a dog from town ran onto the deck, "you there, by chance your name is Snow?" Asked tthe newcomer, "and if I am?' Asked the slightly annoyeed dog, "thern you must come with me , my musher wanted you to join his sld team ever since you he saw you beat Steeele," said the sled do, "do I have to come? I was in the middle of a pleasant nap, and I have other plans," said Snow, who was thinking he should just go take a nap in a certain wolf's den, "you don't have to, but it'll make my musher happy to have you on his team. I'll just get out of your fur now," said the complete stranger. Snow decided to get up and go to the den that has became his and Siku's meeting space for awhile.

When Snow arrived a blizzard started up, it was getting so bad that he couldn't even see his muzzle luckily he was right by the den of the meeting spot. Snow entered the den to see Siku lying inside, "hello, Snow it seems we both got stuck here because of the bllzzard, huh" asked the now young adolescent wolf, "yeah, we're going to be stuck for awhile aren't we?" Snow took his place beside Siku, y'know, my momtold me whenever there's a blizzard, a good idea to stay warm is to cuddle up to another person," said Siku who had noticed Snow shiivering a tiny bit. Before Snow could sayingthing, she pushed him on his side and snuggled up to him for warmth, "better?" Asked Siku whoo was lnow currently cuddled up with Snow in a intimate way, "yeah, a lot better,"

As the two were laying Snow was thiinking a lot _why did she snuggle up to me in a weird way, I kind of enjoying it, but I don't understand wh_. Siku was holding similar thooughts _why did I chosse to cuddle with him like we were mates? Perhaps I ike him, heis kind of cute. _Siku finally decided to break the silence, and tell him what she thought of Snow, "Snow, I beleive I am in love with you, "said Siku, this taken Snow into thinking a bit, "I guess I'm in love with you too, if you want we can try and get to know eachother, if it's fine with your parents, "I think they already knew that we shared feelings for eachother before we did, "said Siku,"I think it'll be fine if we went on a little date, "actually, I had something hidden in here for a surprise later, perhaps I should bring it out now?" Asked Snow.

Snow then proceeded to try his best to get a lantern started, surprisingly it wasnt all that hard, with a couple of matches, which he stole from a random store in Nome, he then proceeded to set up the bottles the way Balto had shown him, "and to the north you'll see a surprise, "said Snow as he dragged the lantern over to the bottles, "Snow, what are talking abo-" she then turned and saw a mini version of the nNorthen Lights, "this is amazing," said Siku, "not as amazing as you are," said Snow, which got him a smie from his date. Never before has Snow felt this good about being stuck somewhere due to a blizzard.

Ebemtually the lantern went out, and then the two noitced that the blizzard died down, "race ya to your parents' den," said Snow, "you're on," said Siku. The two ran neck and neck untiil they reached Siku's den, "I win!" Exclaimed Siku, "no, I won!" The two squabled at eachother until the alpha wolves came out, "Siku, why are you acting like a week old pup?" Asked the mother of Siku. This was somewhat embarrassing for the two, but Siku remembered why they were here, the "mother, I have chosen to be courted by this one here," said Siku gesutring to Snow, "I knew that wascoming a mile away, but we was do the formalities required of any couple in the pack," said her father," Snow, would you take Siku as your mate?" Asked the alpha male, "I definately do," answered Snow, "and you Siku, would you take this husky as a mate," yes, I do," answered Siku. After the formalities were out of the way the pack threw a party to celebrate what has just happened.

**_AN: well that took a while to right, it's 8AM of me writing this, and I srtarted and 6AM, eh the amount of time it took is irrelevenat if it's not up to the readers' standards, so lemme know if you liked it or hated it._**


	19. The Finale

**_A/N:holy shit the last chapter. I finally completed a story. You maybe asking why I'm ending now, and the answer is simple; My new main focus is the pet wolf, read it if you wish, and somebody showed interest in my first story, so I plan on working on remastering it completely. I also plan on using the end of this story to help supplement the pet wolf in some way(if I plan on using what I have planned there_. This will be like 2 chapters in one, but the 2nd chapter is just be an epilogue. Anyways, enough of my stupid crap, here is chapter 15/epilogue._**

It was the spring of 1924,Snow was currently with his wolf family, finally out of Balto's fur, and he can truly say that he'll miss the half breed. From a pup to an adolescence Snow ad grown quite a bit. Despite being a purebred husky, he felt more comfortable near wolves than dogs, and today would start another chapter in the young husky's life.

Balto was sitting around on his boat, currently enjoying the sunset of a part in his life he would remember, one of a pup who had been such a joy to have, and sometimes a bit too much to handle, but he couldn't say the absence of the pup will be something he would be able to easily deal with. The dogs in Nome, Alaska would still treat him with some amount of hostility until the events of February 2nd, 1925...

_One year and 3 months later_

Snow and Siku had laid eyes upon their litter of puppys, "Siku, they're perfect," whispered the husky. The two kept looking on as the wolfdogpups were nursing from their mother. _So this is what being a parent is like?_ Thought Snow as he continued to stare at the amazing sight infront of him...

In the Town of Nome Balto was being celebrated as a hero, the wolfdog that had been shunned, chased, or even assualted had came to their rescue. Balto was currently taking itall in as every single being in the town of Nome was praising him, "I hope it stays like this for a while," said the halfbreed as hee and Jenna head towards the boiler room.

**_The End._**

**_This chapter was shorter than I inteded it to be, but making it short and sweet seemed like a better Idea than having it be longer to pad out for wrd counts and junk. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was a blast watching thhis, and I wiill see you in whatever I cook up next._**

This is important for me as a writer.

**_I honestly don't know how this story did so well, so if you can tell me what you liked about it, and what you disliked about it, then that'll help me improve as an author. Thank you for your time._**


End file.
